


Just Like Her Mother

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: Just a short fluff story about the eldest child of Vex'ahlia and Percy.Not cannon and the daughter is an original character.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Critical Role One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 8





	Just Like Her Mother

It was a normal day in Whitestone castle. There was a general sense of peace surrounding the castle. Lady Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Baroness of the First House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt was out on a walk with her trusty bear Trinket. Something she hasn’t gotten to do since the birth of her first child. Vex was encouraged to go by her husband, stating that she ‘needed to take time for herself and make sure Trinket gets his exercise’. At the thought of Trinket being too fat to move, she instantly agreed to the idea, leaving Percy in charge of taking care of the children. 

Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III was enjoying the peace and quiet of his workshop when he heard a large clang from outside the room. Sighing, he got up and opened the door not surprised to see his eldest daughter on the floor with a pile of books toppled over.

“Getting up to mischief early today I see.” Percy chuckled to himself before offering a hand to his daughter. She blushed and looked down.

“I was just trying to see what you were working on.” She said, craning her neck to get a better look inside the workshop, ignoring her father’s hand. 

“You know you’re not allowed to be in there, especially with your birthday coming up.” Percy gently scolded, stepping in front of his daughter’s view of the workshop. She let out a big sigh before standing up with her fathers help. 

“I just want to learn how you make all of the cool stuff you make!” She whined. Percy chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“One day when you’re old enough I will teach you everything I know. But for now, go find your siblings. If they end up being anything like you, then they probably have already gotten into some form of mischief.” The young girl sighed, giving her dad a quick hug before running off to find her siblings.

Percy laughed to himself as went back into his workshop. “She’s going to be a troublesome one. Always had that rebellious streak. Must’ve gotten it from her mother.” Percy laughed again and sat himself at his desk. He must have only sat down for a minute before another crash was heard. “So much for a productive day.”


End file.
